tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Debate Debate
Log Title: Debate Debate Characters: General Alawai, Sheikh Mohammed Location: Trucial Abysmia - Western Asia Date: November 19, 2012 TP: Trucial Abysmia TP Summary: General Alawai advises Sheikh Mohammed not to take part in the upcoming presidential debates. Category:2012 Category:Logs Category:Trucial Abysmia TP As logged by Sheikh Mohammed - Monday, November 19, 2012, 6:56 PM ---------------------------------------------------- Trucial Abysmia - Western Asia :Trucial Abysmia, officially known as the Kingdom of Trucial Abysmia, is a state in Western Asia, located in the southeast of the Arabian Peninsula in Western Asia in the east of the Persian Gulf, sharing a border with Oman to the south, and sea borders with United Arab Emirates to the west and Benzheen to the east. :The emirate of Trucial Abysmia covers an area of 1,700 square km. The capital city and home of most residents is also called Trucial Abysmia. The city has a population of 263,217 as of 2008. The city has two main sections, Old Trucial Abysmia and Nakheel, on either side of a creek. It is served by the Trucial Abysmia International Airport. Apart from the northern part where the city of Trucial Abysmia is situated, it also has one large enclave in the South near Hatta, and a few small islands on the Persian Gulf. :Trucial Abysmia has largest oil reserves and is a large oil exporter. Oil accounts for more than 90 of exports and nearly 75 of government revenues, facilitating the creation of a welfare state although the share of the non-oil economy is growing recently. It has also large natural gas reserves. General Alawai is on the phone with a debate committee. Sheikh Mohammed may be overhearing the conversation. Sheikh Mohammed may have another view other than what he's hearing. General Alawai frowns and shakes his head. "No, no, NO! Sheikh Mohammed's attendance is NOT required at the debate. Sheikh Saud and Assan are politicians. They are supposed to debate. The honorable Sheikh Mohammed believes it is God's will that he is leader. This is a religious matter - NOT a political one." Sheikh Mohammed perks up as he hears the argument in the other room. He ties up his robes and goes to investigate. General Alawai frowns and says "No... he is NOT debating! There is no clause saying he has to debate. He believes Allah has chosen HIM for ruler - that puts him above any other political theater." Sheikh Mohammed stands behind the general and clears his throat. General Alawai is on a phone with a coded voice inhibitor - disguising his voice to ensure that his role is not known. General Alawai looks over at Sheikh Mohammed and nods dismissively and goes back to the call. Sheikh Mohammed says in Arabic, "General. I would like to take part in the debate." Sheikh Mohammed is calm and quiet, not necessarily to be heard over the phone, but clear and firm as well. General Alawai pauses and holds the receiver and does a double-take. He thinks for a second and says in Arabic "I shall talk to you momentarily." Sheikh Mohammed waits, looking down at the general imperiously. General Alawai says, "Your highness... I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation. Assan and your father... are two SEASONED politicians. They have been speaking in front of crowds and debating about ten years BEFORE you were born! You are not...ready." Sheikh Mohammed smirks flippantly. "I have Allah and righteousness on my side. Let the people see that I am NOT a slinger of lies, but a true-born son of Abysmia, and their rightful ruler." A cold smirk comes across General Alawai's face. "They don't need a debate to know that, young prince." Sheikh Mohammed says in Arabic, "Yes, but to hide from a public exchange of ideas? That would make me look the coward." General Alawai looks at Sheikh Mohammed and frowns. Already feeling like he's losing power. "Both Assan and your father have studied at some of the finest schools of government in the world." Sheikh Mohammed says in Arabic, "Yes, but I have studied the Koran my entire life." General Alawai frowns and says in Arabic, "Yes...I've been meaning to talk to you about that". Sheikh Mohammed raises his dark eyebrows in interest. General Alawai says calmly in Arabic "Cobra...has given us a generous influx of money. Money that has enabled you to keep this great place of living. But they do not care about 'Allah' - they care about business. So, in order to appease them that we are on their side, you are going to have to be more accommodating on the business end of rule. Meaning, if you want to keep their money flowing, you're going to have to..." He pauses and then continues, "Learn to speak the language of business: English!" Alawai says in English. Sheikh Mohammed's smirk returns, and he says casually, "I already speak English. I've been tutored in it since I was young, and my father even wants me to school in California." Sheikh Mohammed sounds just as arrogant in English. General Alawai frowns, getting more and more frustrated with the arrogant prince. "Then I would start addressing them in English as opposed to having THEM fumble for a translator when they meet again with another $2 million!" Sheikh Mohammed rolls his dark eyes. "I was establishing dominance, General," he says condescendingly. General Alawai frowns. "You can't establish dominance without a cash flow!" Sheikh Mohammed says in Arabic, "Yes, and why do you think they agreed to fund me?" He puffs up his chest, literally. "Because I impressed them with my charm and innate power," he concludes in English. General Alawai's frown grows deeper. "No...debate. Assan will destroy you!" Sheikh Mohammed looks insulted and shocked. "Wh-what?" he sputters, not used to not being yes-manned. General Alawai says flatly "Watch his debates and you'll see why I am telling you NOT to attend!" Sheikh Mohammed sneers. "Fine. Show me his unbeatable wonderfulness," he says petulantly in English. General Alawai gears up a YouTube video with Assan. Assan smiles, talking with an author. "See, the world is accelerating. They are NOT waiting for us. We MUST catch up - and in order to catch up, we cannot resort to these old, medieval rules of the past. We cannot suppress half of our population! We cannot advocate such outdated principles as 'honor killings!'" Sheikh Mohammed looks bored immediately, and unimpressed. General Alawai looks on proudly. "Now do you see?" Sheikh Mohammed says in Arabic, "I see a traitor, and a whiner. One who doesn't not understand the needs of our people, and his has been corrupted by the decadent West. Trucial Abysmia would never elect such a man." General Alawai says flatly "Fine, but the voters will decide that." He walks to the phone. "So, I can tell them that you will NOT be attending? Have you come to your senses?" Sheikh Mohammed says in Arabic, "You can tell them I'll be there, and I will crush Assan AND my father before the eyes of our entire nation." General Alawai stops and looks at Sheikh Mohammed and picks up the phone. "I STRONGLY advice against this!" Sheikh Mohammed says in Arabic, "You lack of faith is noted and will be remembered, General." General Alawai looks at Sheikh Mohammed and frowns. Activating the voice suppressor, he speaks into the phone. "Yes... we've had a change of heart. We WILL be in attendance." Alawai bites his lip and looks at Sheikh Mohammed. "Forgive me... your highness," feeling like he's choking on his own spittle of bile. "I am just looking out for your best interest." Sheikh Mohammed says in Arabic, "I'm sure you are, General. Don't worry - you'll learn to trust me and my capabilities." General Alawai receives a call on his 'official phone'. Sheikh Saud! yes... yes. Understood. I will talk with security and make sure Assan's staff is... monitored properly." General Alawai looks at Sheikh Mohammed and says "I need to tend to some business." He looks at Sheikh Mohammed. "Work on your English. Interrogator will be back before you know it." Sheikh Mohammed nods. "Yes, General," he says respectfully. "I thank you." General Alawai gives a subservient, direct, quick bow to Sheikh Mohammed before he leaves. Sheikh Mohammed returns to his room, to review his English, the Koran, and debate techniques of previous Abysmia leaders.